


Jatthew Oneshots (brainrot baby)

by AloeVeraJuiicee



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, They’re just like 16, brainrot, established relationship(s) - Freeform, is it gay to count your homies freckles, is that the tag? That sounds wrong, oneshots, this is just a fluff dump, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloeVeraJuiicee/pseuds/AloeVeraJuiicee
Summary: Just a Jatthew fluff dump really, im so bad at summaries and tagging so you should totally just read it 🙄‼️
Relationships: Implied background ships - Relationship, Jay Bilzerian/Matthew
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60





	1. I Love You (unfortunately)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 😭😭 so basically Jatthew is on the brain every minute of every day so i wrote little one shots to cope. Some hcs are used in this so basically anything that hasn’t been stated canonically has been stolen from @abby.the.baguette (on ig) big mouth hcs because i love them ‼️‼️  
> This goes out to the person in Abby’s live that aggressively encouraged me to post my silly little story 🤩🤌🏻
> 
> AUGSISUD i just finished season 4 and i have many thoughts. Now im so conflicted because Maiden rlly made me feel mad comfy this season, and Aiden lowkey is rlly fit so 😳😳 but i love Jatthew too much to let it go

Matthew emerged from the bathroom, the trapped steam following behind him. He leant on the door frame and looked toward Jay, who was sitting cross legged on his bed.

“Did you fuck any of my pillows while I was gone?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

  
  


Jay narrowed his eyes at him, trying his best to look intimidating while he spluttered an answer. Matthew remained unphased, arms folded. His usually sticky, styled hair was damp and slightly curled around his forehead. The light hit it just right to where it looked like a halo, which was ironic, Jay thought, as he was accusing him of fucking his pillows while he was showering. 

  
  


“No! Fuck you, man. I don’t do that shit anymore!” He had replied, a lot more aggressively than he had intended. Matthew jumped slightly, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Jay’s outbursts, it was simply just an unspoken rule between the two that when they were alone things were quiet, calm and peaceful.

Jay had noticed the sudden movement and quieted down as he would much rather perform a magic show for his brothers than bring any discomfort to his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend, how cool is that? Matthew just rolled his eyes, walking over to his bed. The sheets were wrinkled and halfway on the floor due to Jay’s inability to stay still, but alas, Matthew didn’t feel like scolding him. He lay down, folding his hands over his abdomen, whilst the pair sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

Jay took the time to admire his boyfriend, as he often did in these moments. Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, they had told those who mattered, but they weren’t out to either of their families, and they were just fine with that. Their friends had taken it just fine, Nick and Andrew had taken longer to get used to it (Nick more so) but neither of them seemed too upset. Jessi had figured it out long before they told her, Matthew had never been so thankful of her observant eye. Ali had given Jay a slap on the back and a bone crushing hug.

Most would argue that Matthew deserved so much better, and yeah, he probably did. The fact haunted Jay every day, he knew Matthew was miles out of his league and yet here he was, in Matthew’s bedroom watching the boy in question lay peacefully.

Sometimes, when he wakes up alone and cold in his own home, he thinks it’s all a dream. He knows it’s stupid; stupid to feel as though he’s so undeserving of another person’s love, never mind Matthew’s. Then again, the moment he switches on his phone and sees a text from Matthew every morning without fail everything feels okay again (despite how they are, more often than not, along the lines of: ‘Hope you did ur hmwk cuz i will not be helping <3’)

Matthew _could_ do better, but Matthew didn’t _want_ better.

Jay shook his head slightly, it was no use thinking of those things now when Matthew was laying there unbeknownst to Jay’s quiet anxieties.

He took a deep breath, pulling his hand off his own arm, he must have been scratching subconsciously.

“Hey...” Matthew broke the silence, propping himself up on his elbows slightly, turning his gaze to Jay. His voice was hesitant and soft, almost pitiful. Jay’s stomach dropped, immediately assuming the worst.

His face must have shown this because Matthew’s eyebrows quickly knit together and he huffed.

“You wanna cuddle?” The question was so innocent and, in fact, exactly what Jay needed. Why was he struggling to form an answer? He blinked at his boyfriend for a moment, but Matthew didn’t push him to answer, seeming just as embarrassed about the ordeal as Jay was anxious. They’d cuddled before, but it was mostly initiated by Jay and simply tolerated by Matthew (he never was one for physical affection).

“Yeah, yeah I do” he breathed out, his fingers twitching slightly.

Matthew simply nodded, sitting up and crawling over to Jay, who was leant against the headboard on the other side of Matthew’s bed. He threw his legs over Jay’s and snuggled into his torso, laying his head on his shoulder. Jay’s arm wrapped around his waist and the other grabbed his hand, linking their fingers together. Matthew’s hands were a lot softer than the dark haired boy’s more worn, beaten hands, but they fit so perfectly together. In reality, it was probably just how any hands fit together, but Jay thought Matthew’s hands were just a lot prettier than any other hands. He looked down at him, his eyes were closed over, soft brown lashes like shadows on the peaks of his cheeks. His cheeks were sprinkled with faint freckles, which Jay had taken the opportunity to count, (there were 68, which Jay found infuriating, demanding Matthew ‘got another one’). Almost-funny-sex-number amount of freckles aside, his cheeks were still dusted a very soft shade of pink which contrasted nicely with his pale skin. Despite how sharp and cunning the boy tended to be with others, here he looked so peaceful, and so beautiful.

“Are you okay?” He was caught of guard by the question, but nodded all the same, looking into the ginger’s now open eyes.

Blue met brown and Matthew actually smiled, it was a small smile but a smile all the same.

“Yeah, fuck- of course I am, are you?” Matthew shrugged, nuzzling into Jay’s shoulder, breathing him in. Jay had half expected him to tell him he smelt bad, but that would be a half insult to himself, being as he was wearing Matthew’s shirt.

He chose not to pry into the lack of response, he just admired the other more. His hair was mostly dry now, it was wavy and soft, completely different to his usual style. He ignored the strong urge to run his hand through it, he didn’t want to move either of his hands from their current position. He decided to look around the room, instead of giving Matthew a reason to get mad at him.

The room was neat and mostly clean, ignoring some of Jay’s things just strewn around the room. His drawers were organized by season and then by color, which Jay had never even tried to understand. Posters covered the walls, he briefly wondered how much those posters had seen, then decided that getting jealous of a Harry Styles poster was not a good look. The bed was once a neatly made crushed velvet quilt with an unnecessary amount of pillows that Matthew deemed were ‘absolutely fucking necessary’. It didn’t feel unfamiliar at all, it actually felt more like home than his real house ever could. For a start, he didn’t feel as though he would be killed in his sleep for saying something wrong, but most importantly Matthew was there, and Matthew was warm and safe. 

  
  


Suddenly, the warmth of another body against his own and the soft breathes on his neck began to feel like fire.

He was so deeply in love with Matthew.

He must have noticeably tensed up because Matthew was there, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles.

“What’s up? ‘Cus if you are flinching for nothing, that was very bold of you, considering you are in strangling distance” The threat was empty, and loving almost. Love. Oh fuck.

Every possibility flashed in his mind, Matthew said it back, always a good thing or he turned him down politely, would sting but wouldn’t leave him too wounded- or of course, Matthew could leave. Now that was something Jay probably could not handle. If he said it now, it would be over with. If Matthew was going to leave...

“I love you- fuck!” Jay all but yelled, never one for subtlety, making Matthew jump slightly, gripping tighter to him.

Then the words came crashing down on him, Matthew’s blue eyes shot open, wide with shock.

“Huh?” He looked up at Jay, wide eyed and innocent, which was not a usual look that Matthew displayed. It made Jay’s heart swell even more which he had thought humanly impossible. He let his mind run a mile a minute, every single possibility and scenario in his mind ended badly. He had never been so anxious.

“Fuck, it doesn’t matter! Shut the fuck up!” He replied with unnecessary defense, his grip on Matthew’s hand was like iron, but the boy seemed unbothered.

“Me too” Matthew all but whispered in response.

Jay’s brain short-circuited, not quite yet registering that Matthew meant he loved him back.

“You what too? Too what? Wait...” He thought for a moment, allowing himself to catch up, “oh ”.

“Yeah, dumbass. I love you too” there was a sarcastic ‘unfortunately’ that hung in the air, and suddenly it filled with giggles. Matthew’s breath vibrated against Jay’s neck, while the dark haired boy’s shoulders shook. He felt relieved, but also stupid. Because his Matthew was not everybody else’s Matthew. His Matthew was soft, peaceful and non judgmental (to an extent), he was safe, his Matthew loved him .

The giggling stopped, but it was not awkward, far from it. Matthew lay against his shoulder, breath tickling his neck. Their hands were still entwined, Matthew’s thumb was still stroking comfortingly over Jay’s twitching hand. Matthew occasionally peppered the other’s neck with soft kisses as a reminder that he did, in fact, love Jay. The pair shared soft kisses and small, unimportant conversations for the rest of the night.

Throughout the night their position had switched, Matthew still laid on Jay’s chest and their legs were tangled under a soft grey blanket. Their hands never left each other’s, though Matthew had complained about how sweaty Jay’s hands had gotten, he made no effort to unlink them.

Sleepiness had begun to set in, the ginger’s eyes had shut a while ago while the other’s fought to stay open. It was comfortable though, and they felt safe in each other’s arms. It seemed so silly that after searching so long for that sense of security, and that feeling of being loved and being able to love someone else, it was right there in the boy who had no issue turning him down after a rather intense first few kisses.

“Hey, Jay?” The sleepy voice of his boyfriend said, he craned his neck down to look at him.

“Yeah?” He replied, voice just as sleepy, if not more.

“I am,” he answered, “okay, I mean. I am okay”.

Jay grinned so wide his face began to ache, he took a deep breathe in, just to bask in the fact that his boyfriend was perfect.

“Good, that’s.. that’s really good” he whispered back, Matthew hummed in response. Jay let his eyelids flutter closed while he appreciated the warmth and the weight on his body.

Sleep came easy, so easy.

Jay woke up the next morning with significantly less weight on his chest.

He groaned, rolling over onto his side, burying his face into one of Matthew’s many pillows.

“Good morning, asshole. Take a shower” ah, there he was. Jay looked up from the pillows, to face Matthew. He stood at the side of the bed, arms folded. His hair was styled again and he was dressed.

  
  


He still looked pretty, despite the wrinkles he was creating on his forehead with how tightly he knit his brows together.

Jay shot him a grin, pulling himself out of bed, groaning slightly at the loss of heat and comfort.

He pulled himself up, opening up his arms to the other, waiting for him to fill them. 

Matthew turned up his nose, “Shower, Jay.” Grumbling, he let his arms fall to his sides. He stomped off to the bathroom to shower. But when he heard Matthew giggle behind him, everything felt right and so grossly domestic.

  
  


He wouldn’t have it any other way, (and neither would Matthew, no matter how much he insisted otherwise).


	2. Cooking (Watching Someone’s Mom is not Weird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking because that was one of Abby’s hcs that rlly made me soft 🙄‼️🤸🏻♀️  
> This one is a lot worse and a lot less panicked over sorry 😬  
> Also slight mentions of Nick/Gina but like its one sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiden is rlly hot

“Where did you even learn to cook?” Matthew enquired, observing intently as the other diced onions (or... something), “last time I snuck over you were fed like pigs”

Jay shrugged, too focused on his knife work to even retaliate (not that he could, he was right) The other swung his legs hitting his heels against the cupboard door underneath the countertop where he sat.

“That’s it? No interesting story?” It was less of a question and more of an angry remark to which Jay only nodded slightly, scraping the onions into a pan which began sizzling.

“Helloooo?,” No answer, “Don’t ignore me, you’re not even doing anything important right now!” Which was true, Jay was just... watching the pan, was it so much more interesting than Matthew? (who was willingly giving him attention, mind you).

“I am making sure we don’t starve” he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and not stupidly dramatic.

“We had lunch, stop being a dumbass” He leant over to jab him in the side with a bony finger, Jay however, recognized the attack and jumped back.

“Don’t assault me in the fucking kitchen! Or anywhere, actually” Jay yelled in outrage, finally turning to look at Matthew, brow furrowed.

“It wasn’t assault , I was getting your attention” he mumbled the last part, it didn’t sound as witty when he said it aloud. Jay raised an eyebrow (half a brow? Matthew did not have time to read up on unibrow terminology) flicking his gaze once to the pan which seemed fine, then back to Matthew who was now rolling his eyes like Jay was the one who admitted to wanting attention.

“What? You know I don’t like being ignored!” He defended himself, but the heat in his cheeks made the argument all the weaker.

Jay’s brain told him to laugh at him, call him a name, stay true to their bickering tradition- but his heart told him to walk over, wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and give him the attention he so rarely asked for.

“Are you going to just stare at me? Because I would have much rather just stayed quiet” ah, he must have taken too long to choose between his brain and his heart, because Matthew was being a bitch again.

“Shut the fuck up, I was thinking”

“A rarity” it seemed that the moment was well and truly missed, but he preferred not having to think too hard.

“Fuck you” He turned to back to the pan, hearing Matthew audibly whine behind him, which he thinks he was not supposed to hear. He smiled to himself, it was nice not seeing Matthew so uptight and prideful all the time.

“Are you gonna tell me?” Matthew’s voice was softer, which usually meant ‘can we just talk like normal people now and not like cheesy movie rivals?’, which Jay had no issue with at all.

“Tell you what?” His voice wasn’t as soft, but Matthew knew, Matthew knew most things.

“How you learned to cook,” he asked rather innocently, though there was an undertone of something Jay couldn’t quite place.

He hesitated on the question, unsure of whether he could be truthful or not.

Would Matthew think of him weirdly? Surely Matthew couldn’t think any weirder of him, and he still stuck around anyways.

“Well, you know how I used to stay with Nick a lot?” He turned back to Matthew, who simply nodded.

“Before you basically moved in here?” He quipped, leaning back against the wall.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. So I used to stay with Nick a lot, and I really liked mommy Diane-“ Matthew scoffed, Jay snarled back, “ Nick’s mommy Diane. So I put cameras in the kitchen to watch them, ‘cus I wanted to feel like I was in a loving home” Matthew stared at him in disbelief, and oh god was that pity?.

“Well, personally, my daddy issues didn’t lead me to having a voyeurism kink but... you do you” oh, how thankful was he to have the most and simultaneously least judgmental boyfriend on the planet.

“It’s not a fucking kink! I learnt how to cook from it, it’s like a free cooking class” he defended, turning back to his food, frantically gesturing at it to make a point.

“Better be good, stalker, ‘cus won’t that be disappointing?” the remark had no hateful undertone, more so just another cry for attention but Jay took it as a challenge as he shook the pan, flipping the contents of it.

“Of course it is”

They sat in mostly silence, save for aggressive sizzling and the occasional song as Matthew aimlessly scrolled through Tiktok. It wasn’t long before Jay had finished cooking, he had continuously asked Matthew to help clean up while he replied with a quick, robotic ‘one more video’ which led to many one more videos. In the end, Jay refused to clean up too, therefore the pair had left the kitchen a complete mess probably for one of Matthew’s siblings to clean up.

They were sitting across from each other, a plate of food each. They played footsies halfheartedly beneath the table, though it was predominantly Matthew kicking his ankle a few times, just to prove a point. The food was actually edible (and tasted great), much to Matthew’s surprise. Though his pride didn’t let him shamelessly praise his boyfriend, but his small, appreciative smile seemed to have the same effect.

“Jessi’s coming over for her 17th” Matthew informed him, taking another forkful up to his mouth and blowing it lightly.

“Oh shit, really? Haven’t seen her in forever!” The dark haired boy bounced in his chair slightly, stabbing at his food in a weak attempt to grab more.

“Mmm” Matthew hummed, mouth full, he drummed his fingers on the table as he chewed.

The other watched him in fascination, Matthew always managed to do everything so attractively. Whether he was jabbing Jay in the side in the morning- yelling at him to ‘wake the fuck up’ or sprinting along the tennis field with the sun rays bouncing off his stupidly well styled hair. Once he had finally finished chewing, ignoring Jay’s very unsubtle staring he started again,

“And, you didn’t hear it from me but” he put an emphasis on the ‘but’, dragging it out and pointing his fork toward the other, “I heard Gina and Nick are trying out dating again” Jay gasped, scratching his fork on his plate causing Matthew to yelp and childishly slap his hand toward Jay in a feeble attempt to whack him.

He was allowed to be surprised. Gina and Nick hadn’t tried anything since the “Gina is a Slut” fiasco in middle school. They were amongst the many pairs people had thought would never try anything again, thinking about it now, so were Matthew and Jay, especially after Aiden. Things had worked out well, though.

“You didn’t hear it from me though! I was told that in confidentiality so keep your disgusting mouth shut” Matthew emphasized his point by pointing his fork even closer to his face, Jay considered biting the fork for a second, just to make Matthew mad. And he did, earning a noise of discomfort from his boyfriend as he pulled the fork away his mouth in a scarily fast motion. Matthew started mumbling incoherently under his breath, Jay picked up on a few words like “animal” and “disgusting” which brought a smile to his face.

“Well, Nick started talking about her boobs today, so I kinda guessed” Matthew wrinkled his nose.

“Just her boobs? Jesus, your group chat must be disgusting”

Maybe it was to someone like Matthew, but to say Matthew was some innocent being among them was a lie. He was just better at hiding it.

“And yours,” he kicked Matthew’s ankle under the table, “must be fucking boring”

The ginger kicked him back, rolling his eyes.

“It isn’t, actually. We talk about stuff that matters, not Gina’s boobs.” It was Jay’s turn to wrinkle his nose, this time in amusement though,

“We don’t just talk about boobs, we talk about guys and girls, well, me and Ali do”

Matthew grimaced,

“So all you guys do is talk about how much you wanna bone everyone?”

“Nah, I only talk about you, I’m a gentleman!” He shot Matthew a wink from across the table, which earned him a sharp kick in the ankle and a few bean sprouts thrown in his general direction.

“You disgust me”

After an unnecessary amount of convincing (on Jay’s part), they did end up cleaning up together, Jay had ended up soaked while Matthew was mostly dry except for his sweater vest which was now abandoned on the floor, covered in suds.

(‘It looked like a tea towel!’

‘I was fucking wearing it!’)

Pride still too high to actually thank his boyfriend for the meal, Matthew wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders (having to bend down a significant amount) and kissed him softly, with a smile. And in Jay’s humble opinion, he was in fact dating an angel (pettiness and constant need to get the last word in aside).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might just make this.. a big mouth one shot book cuz.. many urges to write other characters.  
> I have a big mouth chatfic in my drafts... 😭😭


	3. Christmas (Brittany MacDell ruins lives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!!  
> This is me once again pushing my ginger Matthew Agenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't celebrate Christmas (I'm Jewish) but I hope this is mostly accurate ajjendcd

Christmas had always been taken rather seriously in the MacDell household, both from their strict catholic following and Matthew’s mother’s constant need to outdo the neighbours with decorations. Jay had simply just never celebrated the holiday, no particular reason really, no one seemed to care for it was all. 

When Jay was fifteen (his relationship with Matthew was just in bloom), when Matthew gave him a christmas gift. It was nothing special, just a new jacket and a small bottle of cologne but when his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and whispered a quiet “merry Christmas” he had never felt so wanted. It was one thing to receive physical affection that wasn’t just teenage desperation for sexual pleasure, but with a gift that Matthew had put _thought_ into? All his worries seemed to slip his mind in an instant. 

Now he was sixteen, Christmas time rapidly approaching once again, but instead of his boyfriend bashfully handing him a carefully wrapped box, he was curled up in his lap _sobbing_ into his jacket (the one he was gifted, just under a year ago). 

“I just don’t _get_ it!” Matthew exclaimed, gently punching Jay’s shoulder, “It was _our_ thing! Brittany did a shit job anyways, who the fuck puts large baubles on the top of tree? God, she is so stupid”.

From an outsider point of view, it must have looked stupid. A teenage boy sobbing over his sister decorating the tree with his mother, but it was a big deal to Matthew and consequently, a big deal to Jay.

Never the best at comfort, Jay just tightened his grip on the much taller boy. 

“I got you a present, by the way,” he said, rubbing the soft fabric of Matthew’s woolen sweater-clad arm. The ginger-haired boy looked up, his eyes were still puffy and his face blotchy but his eyes sparkled with something other than tears.

“You did?” he asked, switching positions from fetal position between Jay’s legs to sitting facing him in his lap. 

Jay nodded, reaching behind himself to awkwardly pull something from his pocket.

He carefully pulled out a small, slightly damaged box, shoving it into the other boy’s now outstretched hand. His cornflower blue eyes near bore holes in the item with the intensity of his stare. Suddenly, Jay felt very nervous, this fact showing visibly as his leg started bouncing subconsciously, subsequently bouncing Matthew slightly, his hair falling around his forehead from his weak attempt at styling it in the morning. After what felt like an eternity, he tore his eyes from the box and began carefully opening it, tossing the box to the side.

In his hand he held a modest chain necklace with a sterling silver semi-quaver hung loosely off of the middle. His mouth hung open slightly, completely given up on his stoic facial expression. 

“How the hell did you..?” he started, but Jay, ever the clairvoyant had anticipated the question,

“Stole some money from my dad, told him it was for a hooker, ate that shit up” he explained, lifting his hand from Matthew’s waist to stroke his hand. 

“Is that what we’re calling secret gay lover’s these days?” Matthew quipped, his eyes drifting to Jay’s hand. 

There was a brief silence, it was slightly awkward as Matthew shakingly traced small patterns into the dark haired boy’s wrist, thinking of what to say.

“oh.. thank you” there it was.

“Don’t make it gay” Jay replied, humming softly at the contact. 

“Shut the fuck up, oh my god” He sighed with exasperation, “i hate you”.

“I’ll just take the fucking necklace back and buy an actual hooker then” The magician exclaimed, reaching for the chain. Matthew slapped at his wrist and gasped,

“Fuck off, you animal! it’s mine now” seemingly only realizing the first part of Jay’s statement and only now catching on to the second part, “ew, you sleaze”

“I’m kidding, Jesus fuck, don’t fucking assault me how many times” He slapped the other’s frail wrist away, opting to wrap his arms around his waist instead. 

“Still not assault, asshole” Matthew rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jay’s, now tensed, shoulders, “relax, moron”.

And he did, slumping his shoulders and scowling at his boyfriend. 

“You’re hot,” Jay stated, staring up at the taller boy who scoffed but smiled all the while.

“I know, you’re not too bad, in this light, I suppose” Jay made a noise of offense and moved to push the other off his lap.

“Hey, no assault!” Matthew yelped, tightening his grip on his lover. 

“I hate you” Jay announced, slumping his shoulders again, letting his arms fall from Matthew’s waist. 

The other sighed, leaning forward to lie on the dark-haired boy’s chest, 

“No you don’t,” Jay scoffed, planting a kiss upon his mess of unstyled ginger hair.

“No, I don’t”.

Matthew smiled into his chest, bringing himself up to plant a chaste kiss upon the other’s lips.   
“Ha, I win” 

Jay groaned, though he didn't deny the statement.

And they lay there, all thoughts of Matthew’s bitch ass younger sibling gone for now, until Matthew remembered at least.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS ONES SO SHORT I JUST WANTED 2 WRITE SOFT CHRISTMAS.  
> Better one's will b coming I swear


	4. Sickfic (and the occasional morning text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory sickfic, i love them a lot.  
> No hcs in this one I don’t think! 
> 
> This feels rushed but like.. okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR VOMITING AT THE START!  
> it’s quite small but i do not want anyone uncomfortable! 
> 
> anyways, Caleb supremacy.

It wasn’t unusual for Matthew to wake up with an occasional headache, or even a very slight fever, he was just prone to them. However, waking up with an intense surge of nausea and a disgusting pool of sweat surrounding him _was_ unusual.

After spending at least 2 minutes working towards simply reaching for his phone, he managed to grab it successfully.

He switched on the device; 1:15 PM, Saturday. 

He never slept in, he wasn’t a morning person by any means, but he was always at least awake by 10am. As usual, dozens of notifications filled the screen, Jessi asking about dinner reservations, Missy posting new Tiktoks, likes, comments and of course, a text from Jay. 

It read, “u didnt txt ths mroning, r u oky?”, charming.

Though he was right, Jay woke up late into the afternoon, therefore Matthew was left to send him a quick, daily good morning text before going on with his day. 

He ignored the growing uneasy feeling in his stomach and typed a half-assed reply,

“Don’t rely on me to wake you up asshole. i’m sick i think so don’t come over”.

Though despite his futile attempts at ignoring the feeling within his stomach, he accepted there was not much more he could do to prevent it. Begrudgingly, he quickly tore his covers from his far-too-hot body and stood up quickly. Another intense wave of nausea rushed over him and he fell to his knees, everything coming up into a very conveniently placed paper bin near his bed. 

He groaned in disgust as sour chunks pushed past his lips, every time he felt as though he was finished, more came up. At long last, his body ceased rejecting all contents of his stomach and he now lay weak, sweaty and disgusting on his bedroom floor. 

He drew a weak hand to his forehead and felt the intense warmth beneath it. Yep, definitely sick.

Though he so desperately wanted to pull himself up from his carpeted floor, which was doing him absolutely no favours in his current state, the thought of moving made his muscles ache. So, he lay on the floor, groaning and whining like a helpless child and not a witty sixteen year old boy.

In the moment, he had fully intended to die on that God awful carpeted floor. But alas, despite being given one single, simple instruction, in walked Jay Bilzerian with a small bag in hand.

“Hey, I know you said don’t come but uh- fuck you” He rambled on to himself for a moment before staring down at his very nearly unconscious boyfriend laid pathetically on the floor.

“Jesus fuck, what the fuck Matthew?” Matthew, of course, did not answer. Throwing his arms up in frustration, Jay bent down to the other’s side, ignoring the smell the best one can, trying to figure out a painless way to hoist the boy up. 

Eventually, after racking his brain for exactly 10 seconds, he opted to roll the other over onto his back, gently hooking one arm beneath the backs of his knees and another behind his upper back. 

It took a while, but he managed to get the taller boy carefully into his bed, situating his pillows around his body in an almost wall-like formation, as though to comfort him since physically touching him seemed like a rather silly idea. All the commotion of Jay’s feeble attempts of cleaning the room, and the change of location, Matthew had fully woken up. 

“I gave you one simple instruction, one, Jay” he groaned, though his tone lacked irritation, just exhaustion. 

“Dude, you were fucking dead on the floor, you should be thankful that you have the best fucking boyfriend” He exclaimed, once again throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. 

“Ew, don’t call me ‘dude’, weirdo.” The ginger boy groaned, sinking into his pillows, “thanks for moving me or whatever”.

Jay smiled, putting down his plastic bag on Matthew’s neatly arranged desk. 

“What the fuck is that?” A croaky voice came from the bed he had since turned his back to.

“Shit that I brought, to help you, since _you’re_ sick” 

The other audibly groaned behind him, rustling his sheets.

“Don’t complain, bitch. I’m gonna go make you soup before you fucking die” Jay announced, giving Matthew no time to answer before he was making his way to the MacDell kitchen.

His family weren’t home, they had left him home by himself, they must have suspected he was unwell by his late rise. 

Being as he had no choice in the matter, he waited on his stupid boyfriend and the stupid soup that he most definitely did not need. 

“No offense, but your stove is fucking stupid, why does it light on fire?” Jay entered the bedroom once again, making a mental note to clean that disgusting paper bin, which seemed to have slipped his mind. He placed a bowl of soup and 2 water bottles on Matthew's bedside, ignoring all protests from the boy. 

“So, what? You just woke up and blew chunks everywhere” He started, trust Jay to say it in the single most disgusting possible way.

Matthew squirmed, a noise of disgust escaping his lips that were otherwise occupied blowing on the soup. 

“Don’t say it like that… God. And yes, if you must know, that is what happened” He sighed, “there is a _reason_ i told you to fuck off, you know” 

Jay shrugged, walking over to the bed and throwing himself onto the end of it. 

“Oi, go away you’ll get sick, dumbass” Matthew kicked at him from beneath the duvet, shaking the bowl of soup balanced in his lap. 

“Then we can be sick together,” the dark haired boy exclaimed, edging closer to the head of the bed where Matthew was propped up with his unholy amount of pillows. 

The boy seemed outraged by the mere thought, 

“Ew, no! Go away, you animal, i’m disgusting right now” He nagged, moving the now empty soup bowl back his bedside, allowing himself to swat at his boyfriend with ease. 

Jay, of course, ignored his attempts and lay beside the other anyway. 

Matthew had given up all attempt at protest, with his exhaustion from his sickness and the added sleepiness from the soup, he couldn’t find it in himself to fight it. He lay his head on the dark haired boy’s shoulder and sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. 

“Don’t.. whine to me when you’re sick” the sick boy warned, weakly bringing his arm up to wag his finger threateningly. 

Jay rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to lace his fingers with Matthew’s.

“I don’t _get_ sick, I'm not a pussy” He announced, Matthew scoffed.

“Not showering and being tough are not the same thing” he lowered their intertwined hands, placing them in his lap. 

“Fuck you, man” Jay squawked, moving his shoulder slightly to agitate his boyfriend. 

“Shh, not now, too tired” Matthew mumbled, nuzzling deeper into the crook of the, now completely stunned silent, raven haired boy. 

Eventually, Jay did open his mouth to retaliate, only to find the other asleep. 

He did his best not to shift or move as to not wake up Matthew but as his far-too-hot body nuzzled closer to Jay’s now also far-too-hot body he found it to be incredibly difficult. 

  
  


Matthew was first to wake up, finding Jay had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of staying still for so long. 

He shook Jay rather vigorously in an attempt to wake him, and he did. 

The dark haired boy shifted groggily, removing his arm from where it was crushed behind Matthew’s back, to rub at his eyes.

Though Matthew’s fever had gone down a credible amount, he didn’t feel like staying latched onto his boyfriend all sweaty, he moved himself slightly, detangling their limbs and unlacing their fingers. 

“You didn’t clean out the bin? Seriously, Jay?” He scolded, wrinkling his nose up at the paper bin beside his bed. Jay let out a squawk of offense,

“It’s not my fucking vomit!” Matthew couldn’t argue with that one, so he didn’t, he just shook his head and ignored the bin again. 

(Jay did end up cleaning it, encouraged by a rare ‘I love you’ from Matthew)

* * *

The next morning Matthew once again received the first text of the morning from Jay, he hoped it didn’t become a routine because he’d never admit it but he enjoyed sending those daily messages. 

“m sick pls com look aftr me :(“ 

Although, maybe he was fine with ignoring Jay.

(‘i’m on my way, dumbass <3’) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed xoxox


	5. Late Night Walks (in Snowy New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi lol this is very self indulgent anyways late night walks in snowy new york init

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a long ass Jatthew fic in the works so yk, that’s a thing.
> 
> Fun Fact: i listened to Speechless by Lady Gaga 29 times in the making of this.

Cold. It was cold, fucking freezing, actually. 

Matthew, of course, had dressed appropriately for the occasion, clad in layered sweaters and jackets.

On the other hand Jay, ever the walking disaster, was  _ not _ dressed appropriately. 

Whether it be he simply had no appropriate clothing or he chose to be awkward- it still infuriated the ginger to no end that he was now pulling off one of his jackets to wrap around the other in an act of  _ worry.  _

“I asked you to come on a walk with me,  _ in the snow _ , and you wore shorts and a shirt. Are you  _ trying _ to get hypothermia?” Matthew scolded, fiddling with the buttons on the jacket with nimble fingers.

“I don’t feel the cold, it’s cold as shit everywhere i’m basically used to it now” Jay shrugged, stopping in his tracks to allow Matthew to fuss over him like a mother, not that he had any idea what that’s like, “Sorry you’re a pussy”. 

The sound of Matthew’s hand coming off of the padded fabric filled the air, he supposed he deserved that one, though he shoved the other back, nearly sending him to frosty pavement below him. 

Once a final frantic apology passed his lips, and his hand was gripped onto Matthew’s arm like iron, they started walking again.

Seemingly going stir-crazy from being cooped up at home with his parents and siblings, Matthew had rather aggressively called him in the night and insisted they went on a walk. 

Jay had no complaints, nor did he want to upset Matthew, so he went right along. 

“Jesus, you’re hurting my arm,” Matthew tapped at his hand, Jay immediately loosened his grip, “Thank you. You know, the lake should be frozen over” 

Jay bounced on his heels slightly, beaming up at Matthew,

“Holy shit, we can skate” Matthew laughed, a genuine laugh that he rarely got to hear, considering Matthew’s prickly exterior.

“Maybe not skate, you might break the ice trying to do stupid tricks,” He exhaled softly, watching his breathe come out like smoke, “But we can slide on it” And that was enough to get Jay excited all over again.

The walk was quiet, save for Jay asking questions and Matthew answering them halfheartedly. 

After many “look, i’m smoking” incidents with the freezing air, they finally made it to the lake.

“Please, for the love of fucking God, do not break the ice” Matthew whisper-yelled as the childish boy all but sprinted to the frozen lake.

It was dark, 10pm on a cold winter night in suburban New York, Matthew had his phone torch out, simply to help illuminate where the street lamps could not. 

“Be careful” Matthew hissed, pointing a blinding light toward his embarrassingly dressed boyfriend, who shot him some finger guns back.

He simply scoffed back, taking some apprehensive first steps onto the ice, if it could hold Jay, there was no doubt it could hold Matthew. 

It took a fair while of convincing, but Matthew finally took a deep breath, and braced himself to slide across the ice. 

Though he really found no difficulty, once he got over his nerves, he didn’t find himself asking Jay to let go of his hands. If Jay were a lesser man, he may have dipped the uptight ginger just to take him to the icy floor, but he is not a lesser man so he kept his boyfriend upright with a tight grip on his hands. 

“You’re fucking freezing” Matthew stated, bringing two of their joined hands up to press against his cheek, “Holy shit”.

Jay chuckled and shrugged, untangling the aforementioned hands to tap Matthew’s red-flushed nose. 

The latter scrunched up his nose, smiling slightly much to his own dismay. 

Jay was the one to close the gap, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Matthew, who made a sound of surprise but kissed back all the while.

Though from an outsider point of view, it may have looked romantic, kissing on a frozen lake on a winter night in New York; it was not.

It was cold, for a start, but both could bear that, only when Jay started mumbling about magicians against the other’s lips did Matthew pull away.

“Really?” Matthew questioned, bemused. 

Jay smiled sheepishly, standing back on flat feet.

Shrugging, Matthew took off down the lake, his white DMs leaving slight indents down the ice that basically encouraged Jay to follow. And so he did, though he did cheat slightly, sprinting after the other.

It took a few mere seconds for Jay to reach him, despite his short stature he sure could run, though in all honesty Matthew wasn’t trying all that hard to get  _ away  _ from him. 

Unsurprisingly, Jay made his presence known by smacking right into the ginger’s back, spinning his around. Wobbling at the sudden change in position, Matthew flung his arms around the other’s broader shoulders to stable himself. He bent down to rest his chin in the crook of the other’s neck, barely even registering the moment the latter started spinning them. Though it was over as soon as it started when Jay lost balance and went falling into the deep snow laid on the lakeside. Matthew hit the snow first, completely swallowed up in it while Jay broke his fall on Matthew’s front, quickly sitting up after a sound of pain came from the boy below him.

Though it didn’t last for long, because then Matthew was laughing, his genuine laughter filled the air, leaving Jay temporarily speechless.

It only took a moment before the taller boy wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Jay could have laid in the snow watching Matthew for hours, but Matthew, on the other hand, could not endure that. He pulled himself up, leaving a Matthew-shaped hole in the snow below him. He shook what he could of the snow off him back and ruffled his own hair, in a vain attempt to fix it. Jay, ever the child, balled up some snow in his bare palms and threw it in Matthew’s general direction, which earned him a yelp and a groan of disapproval.

“You are gonna fucking freeze, get up” Matthew offered an outstretched hand, staring him down.

Jay grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Matthew’s waist, mostly to annoy him but also for heat. 

“Come on” He sighed, dragging out the ‘o’ on ‘on’, “Gotta get home” he looked at his phone, which had been since forgotten in his pocket, 11:43 PM.

Jay groaned into his chest, unwrapping his arms and standing back.

“Race?” He asked, eyeing the ice.

Matthew booped the tip of his nose and ran ahead, spurred on by the promise of competition.

Jay stood starstruck for a moment before chasing after him.

Matthew won, in the end. Jay insisted he let him win on the account of seeing him happy, but Matthew believed none of it. 

They walked to Matthew’s home, hand in hand, Matthew gave him a quick peck before going inside (Ultimately deciding to let Jay keep the jacket).

Jay received the “Thank You” text halfway home, making him feel just a little warmer as he fast approached his own home, deciding not to dwell on how he would have to get shit from his brother’s and just think about the night. 

And so he did, for a considerable amount of time before falling asleep. 

(And thus, late night walks in New York winters became a regular occurrence). 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pushing the ginger Matthew agenda, anyways im running out of ideas so just know, when i start writing about animals i have officially hit rock bottom
> 
> Also Jatthew making everything a competition ™️™️

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew is ginger 🙄‼️  
> Will i ever post more than this oneshot? Who knows 😏🤚🏻  
> Also Jays love language is touch lol


End file.
